Run
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: Just this one word changed Rose's life forever, and now she's stuck in the parallel universe with the Doctor's duplicate. How much of her Doctor is in him? Can she change him into the man she loves or learn to like the differences? After season 4.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! And welcome to my Doctor Who fanfiction! The story will be 10 duplicatexRose mostly, but will feature some 10xRose. The story will mostly go chronologically, but it will jump behind in some chapters. I don't own Doctor Who, or any of the character/sets/props. The BBC does that.

Chapter 1- Beginnings

He had left her, _again_.

Rose should be surprised, but then again, should she? The Doctor had a reason for leaving her here with his duplicate self. She had to make him _better_, like her Doctor. It was her responsibility, and what a big burden to leave on her already fragile shoulders. She felt a crushing sadness deep in her chest, but then she felt something. Like someone was squeezing her hand.

Rose glanced down to see the Doctor's duplicate holding her hand. This must be hard for him, too. After all, the Doctor had told them both he was leaving them here. Rejects of the last Time Lord in existence, but at least they had each other for company. At least this time, she had someone to hold her and pick up the pieces. No more overwhelming loneliness, because no matter how hard her mother tried, she just didn't _understand_. She had never travelled among the stars or other planets. She had never experienced the breathtaking adventure of simply being in the Doctor's company. That was what she longed for the most.

Rose met the duplicate's eyes for the first time. They were the same eyes. Her Doctor was in there, mixed in with bits of Donna Noble. A woman Rose did not know very well, but if she travelled with the Doctor she must have been an amazing one. The question now was: How much like the Doctor was he? They would have plenty of time later to work it out, she supposed. For now, she might as well pretend. The Doctor gave her a chance. Domestics with him, like she always wanted. And this, this was the only way he could give it to her.

The truth was, the Doctor would have stopped travelling if he could just be with Rose. Hold her in his arms and never let her out of his sight again. She had seen that plain as day on his face while he was running towards her back in the other universe. But he couldn't. He had a whole other universe that needed him, and she could not be selfish. Even if the Doctor wanted to stay, she knew she couldn't keep him. So, maybe it was better this way. A human Doctor to grow old with. To spend her forever with. Still, she couldn't help but wish for two hearts instead of one.

"Rose?" the duplicate whispered tentatively. Oh Gods, he even sounded like him. Of course he did. "Should we call Pete?"

Rose thought to herself for a moment. Yes, should they call Pete? Should they just leave everything behind and start brand new? She smiled lightly at him and replied, "Yeah, let's do just that. And then we'll have a nice cuppa when we get there, yeah?"

The duplicate seemed relieved that Rose agreed to leave this spot so quickly. He nodded and took the cell phone from Rose's pocket without another thought. He quickly pressed the button to dial Pete and waited for the other man to pick up.

Rose watched him walk a few paces away from her towards the surf and talk quietly on the phone. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat down on the sand while she waited.

The duplicate didn't say anything when he hung up. He silently handed the phone to Rose and sat next to her on the sand. Rose broke the silence first.

"What should I call ya? Doctor or somethin' else?"

The duplicate pulled his mouth into a thin line. "If you don't mind, John Smith, eh?" He cracked one of his wide grins at Rose, and she couldn't help but smile.

"John Smith it is then," she said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

...

When they arrived at Pete's mansion, Rose and the duplicate, no John, she reminded herself, walked into the kitchen. She quickly set about pulling out the kettle and filling it with water. Only when that task was done did she allow herself to turn around and really study John. He had the sideburns and the nice hair and the eyes and the crinkles around his eyes from smiling a lot and the mouth and the lanky frame and the tallness and the clothes of her Doctor, but there was something slightly off in the way he did things, and you could only catch it if you were really looking.

John wasn't looking at her, he was studying his hands thoroughly. Well, that was something he definitely got from the Doctor, Rose grinned. He had the same fascination with his hands, especially after he regenerated.

"Are you not expectin' to 'ave two or somethin'?" she joked. She startled him and he jumped two feet off the chair.

"Weeeell, I was. I was only wondering, because ya know, I was created from the regeneration energy stored in the jar with my hand, and you never know if the hand didn't make it into the process somehow. I go through this process when I rengen-" John stopped in the middle of his rant. "I don't regenerate. Oi, it's going to be difficult learning to establish. And I see I picked up that gob of his, eh?" he cracked another grin in Rose's direction.

The kettle whistled and Rose turned her back for a moment to place the tea bags in the top. She swirled the bags around, watching the water slowly darken in color to make tea. She took down two mugs and poured the hot liquid into them. She carefully mixed two teaspoons of sugar and just a dash of milk into the teas and carried the mugs to the table.

"Drink up," she smiled and placed a steaming cup in front of John.

He stared at it for a moment and took a sip. He made a face. "Err, Rose, I take one teaspoon in my tea."

"Right, that's another difference," Rose mumbled.

John raised his mug nonetheless. "To beginnings!" he exclaimed.

"Beginnings," Rose nodded and clinked their mugs together.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As always, I don't own any part of Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form. I apologize for the shortness of these chapters, it's really hard for me to write a lot. When I get to certain prompts that I have a lot of ideas for, believe me, the chapters will get longer! This story will probably end up being really lengthy and really fluffy, once Rose gets a bit better about his duplicate, er John. This chapter is from actual Ten's point of view after leaving Donna at her house.

Chapter 2- Colorless

The TARDIS doors closed, and the Doctor sank to the ground by the console. His head was buried in his hands and he cried.

He cried for Rose and he cried for Donna. He cried for Mickey and Martha getting to be so _domestic, _and he was stuck here. Condemned to a lonely existence, because that's all a Time Lord ever got. Oh, he had companions, yes. But they all left him in the end. He was forced to watch all of time pass him by until his last regeneration was up, and who knew how long that would be? He was 900 years old, after all. The worst of it all was to have to leave Rose all over again, and to watch someone else kiss _his _Rose. Granted, that metacrisis was a part of him in a way, but not completely all of him, and so it felt like a betrayal. He just wanted to go back and capture that lovely mouth in his. He had tasted it, once. Only for a few moments, and it felt like a fading dream. Right before he had regenerated, his previous form had had to kiss Rose to keep her alive. Oh, those moments were precious. It was over too soon.

He thought he would be better on him if he didn't touch her when he saw her this last time, but it made it worse, so much worse. He regretted not feeling their hands touch, not smelling the scent that was so uniquely _Rose_, not feeling the warmth of her hugs. He had kept his distance and it hurt even more this time to say goodbye.

The only times in his existence that he had been truly happy was with her, how could he let her go so easily? Why must time always be his enemy? Rose filled his life with color, and without her, his adventures had been colorless. He had no meaning without her.

"_Doctor, you need to continue on, for her. She would want you to keep saving lives. Do it in her name, in her honor. I know that is what she would want above all else. And try your very hardest to be happy," _the TARDIS said in his mind.

"But how?" he screamed. "How can I save lives when I don't think anyone deserves it anymore?"

"_Because, Doctor, you know it would make Rose proud. I know you care what she would think of you. And you will continue to be a better man, for her."_

The Doctor drew in a few more shaky breaths and ran his hands through his hair. He picked himself of the floor and stood at the console, because the TARDIS was right. There was only thing to do, and that was the exact thing he had told Rose on their first meeting: Run.

He flipped the switches and continued on his journey through time and space.

_If you can hear me, Rose, I hope you get to be happy. You deserve it. You do not deserve me._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: We're back in the parallel world now, and we've skipped ahead just a bit to the day the Doctor regenerates. How will the duplicate take it? Let's see, shall we? As always, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC!

Chapter 3-Ends

John and Rose were sitting in the kitchen sharing a cuppa when the unthinkable happened. John bent over the table in pain, clutching his chest.

"Oi! Are you alright? What's wrong with ya?" Rose rushed to John's side, concern on her face, as she rubbed his back.

John did not answer for a few moments only choking out in pain.

"John?" she asked softly. "What is it?"

He clutched his chest. "I don't know," he managed to get out. "I think it's something wrong with the Doctor. I think he's dying."

Tears streamed down Rose's face as she supported John's head on the ground. "Does that mean you'll die, too?" She didn't think she could stand the pain of losing both Doctors, even if this one wasn't entirely hers.

"No," he whispered, "I also have part of Donna, and we aren't connected in that way. I'll stay with you." John reached up to cup her cheek before grimacing and clutching his chest again. "Ugh, this hurts so much."

"Do you know what happened to him? Can you sense it?" Rose grew hopeful that John could relay the Doctor's last moments so she could feel she was there with him.

"Hang on, I'll check." John gritted his teeth. "Oh."

"What?! What is it?!" she demanded.

"You'll never believe this, Rose. He sacrificed himself for Wilfred. He could have left him, the old man said he could, but he didn't." Tears welled in Rose's eyes.

"He saved him?" She let out a shaky breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding. "But he 's regenerating, right?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe not. He's laying on the ground. I don't see him moving."

"What do ya mean, layin' on the ground! He's the Doctor, he has to get up, he has to! The bloody universe needs him!" Rose screamed, foolishly hoping the other Doctor could somehow hear her and start the regeneration process.

"Wait!" John wheezed. "He's struggling up. He's made it! But the process started. He doesn't have much longer."

Rose squeezed John's hand. "Can he feel you at all?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's only a one-sided thing. I'm sorry, Rose."

"Weeeell, at least I can comfort one Doctor," she said sadly and smoothed his sweaty hair away from his face.

"He's going to see you, Rose. He stepped out to see you."

"What do ya mean? He can't come back here. Can he?" A trace of hopefulness seeped into her voice.

"No. He went back to before he even met you, and told you that you would have a fantastic year."

Rose smiled. Even in his dying moments, her Doctor wanted to see her.

"Ow, oh gosh, it hurts so much," John clutched his chest. "I don't want to go!" he cried out. He collapsed onto the floor.

"John? John!" Rose tried to rouse him. "Come on, John. Wake up, wake up!" Tears poured down her cheeks. "Pete! Come help me carry him to his bed!"

Her father rushed into the kitchen. "What's happened to him, sweetheart?" He sat by his daughter and pushed the hair out of her face, then pulled her into a hug.

"I dunno. He was clutching at his chest, because the other Doctor regenerated and then he screamed 'I don't want to go!' and collapsed."

Pete felt for his pulse. Still there. "He's alive, still, Rose. I think it was just a shock to his system. Come on, help me pick him up."

For a tall and lanky man, John was sure not easy to pick up at all. Rose tugged on his legs, while John carried his upper body. Between the two of them, they managed to get him into his bed. Pete kissed her on the forehead when he left and Rose sat in the chair across the room that John used for reading. She waited.

A few hours later, John woke up. He stretched and opened his eyes. "Hello, Rose!" he said brightly. "What am I doing in my bed? I thought we were in the kitchen?"

"Do you not remember what happened?" she asked.

A look of confusion crossed John's face. "He was burning. He turned into a new man, and I slept. I needed it."

Rose nodded slowly. "Okay."

_The thing about this ending was she never got to say goodbye, and he was alone. Lonelier than ever, with no one to hold his hand as he died._


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the story follows! Already up to 6 and it's only the fourth chapter :) I'll try to update this every day, for as long as I can until I start school again in a few weeks. Anyways, this is right after the events of chapter three, and is John and Rose.

Chapter 4-Insides

Rose was awoken by a low moan from the room next to hers. She frowned and pushed the covers off her. It had sounded like John, but she thought the man had gone to bed. She knocked on the door a couple times, but no one said anything.

_Maybe I'm just hearing things_, she thought to herself. Rose was about to turn around and go back to bed when she heard a yell. Terrified that something was wrong with John, she pushed open the door and ran to the side of the bed.

John's eyes were closed, but he was kicking and screaming, the blankets tangled in his legs and clawing at his arms. "Burning, burning, all of them," he was muttering over and over again. Rose pushed his hair back from his face and found he was drenched in sweat.

"John!" she exclaimed. "Wake up, it's only a dream."

John jolted awake and looked around quickly, like he was sure he was still burning. He rubbed his eyes a few times and smiled sleepily at Rose. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm not," she assured him softly. She carefully untangled the blankets from around his legs and sat on the edge of the bed to stroke his hair. "Would you like to tell me what your dream was about?"

John sighed. "It was his memories again. I dreamt of the time you guys were in the underground museum and you met a Dalek for the first time. The Dalek told him he would make a good Dalek. And then I pictured Gallifrey burning, all the men, women, and children, and then me on fire, stumbling towards the TARDIS. There was a bright light and I saw you, but before I could reach you, the doors closed and I was forced to leave you and I had to hear you scream. Oh, Rose, it was so awful." He buried his head into her shoulder like a little kid getting comforted by his mother.

Rose planted a kiss to forehead. "The Dalek was wrong. You are more, so much more than a Dalek. You feel things, and you are kind so incredibly kind. Why, I remember this time I was cryin' in my room. I guess I was pretty loud, 'cause you came in and looked at me like I was the most amusing thing on the planet and you asked, 'Rose Tyler, what's wrong? Why are you cryin'?' and I blubbered on for two hours about what Jimmy Stone had done to me and why Mickey had gotten to me so much, and you just pulled me into your arms and stroked my hair the entire time. And when I fell asleep, you covered me with your coat and shut the door quietly. You even had a cuppa waiting for me in the mornin'. And all you said was 'You're better now, yeah? 'Cause I've been readin' about those human practices of kissing somethin' to make it better, and I don't know if I could do that.' I thought you were serious, but you grinned at me, with that wide silly grin of yours that always makes me smile, and you know what? No Dalek would have done somethin' like that. So don't you worry your head about it, John, yeah?"

John nodded against her shoulder. "You know, I jabber on so much I never noticed you're a pretty good storyteller, Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, I noticed," she teased him. "I told your ninth form that if he didn't shut up for two secon's I was gonna duck tape his mouth so he could use those big ears of his."

John looked up at Rose and grinned. "Did you really?"

"You don't remember that?" she asked.

"Nah, I only have the other Doctor's memories."

"Oh. Then you don't remember what you said to me when you regenerated into the form you are now." Rose got quiet for a moment and frowned.

John pulled her face down to meet his. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Maybe some other time," she smiled. "I'm sleepy." She moved to get up, but John tugged on her arm.

"Can you stay? Please? I want you close in case I have bad dreams again." This was one of the things Rose liked about this Doctor Donna. He admitted when he needed her, a human characteristic.

Rose nodded and laid down next to John. He tentatively held out an arm for her and she snuggled against his chest.

"Hey, Rose?" John asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think the new Doctor looks like?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Well, probably something more energetic, if that's even possible. Great hair still. He probably stuck with the nice looking clothes. I wonder if he wears a tie still, or if it's a bow tie?"

"Oi! He better not wear a bow tie. And he better like bananas. As long as it's not fish fingers and custard," he mumbled sleepily against Rose's head.

She giggled and settled into her thoughts. _Their insides are so much the same, but yet so different. They are both so broken, and yet they cover it up by making jokes._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for all the story follows/favorites! I had no idea that this story would be so popular and I'm so flattered :D I hope you continue to read, because this thing will probably be SO LONG. Anyways, I was inspired by watching this little youtube video about 10.5, Rose, and 11 that I think one of these days I might include some 11th Doctor in this fanfiction. What do you think? I know I'm definitely going to make one all on it's own soon. ANYWHO, I've been rambling, terribly sorry. On with the chapter!

I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does that.

Chapter 5- Outsides

Rose woke up the next morning to a disgruntled John rummaging through his closet. She frowned and sat up in bed.

"John? What are you doin'?" she asked.

She heard some curses that sounded slightly Gallifreyan in nature and a loud BANG! and she rushed over to the closet door to investigate.

"John!" Rose exclaimed. "What on _Earth_ are you gettin' up to in here?"

The man must have not heard her, because he only cursed louder and she got hit in the face with a suit jacket.

"_Oi!_" she yelled. "Tell me what's goin' on right now, yeah?"

Her yell seemed to rouse him from whatever he was experiencing at the moment and John popped his head up and looked at Rose sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw things, I just woke up and these clothes were bothering me. I mean, it seems like ever since the connection went blank my mind has been itching for a change. It's been screaming that I need new clothes, Rose Tyler. I mean, who wears only two suits! Granted it's not the exact same two suits, there is really a lot of these two suits-"

Rose interrupted him with a kiss to the mouth. "Why didn't you just say you needed to go shoppin' instead of rambling on about suits and destroyin' the closet? We'll go straight after breakfast, yeah?"

John grinned at her and agreed. "Banana pancakes alright?"

Rose smiled her tongue and teeth smile, and said, "I suppose."

She walked out of the closet to get dressed and John went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

…...

The pair hit the shops straight away after they had their fill of pancakes.

"Nothing like banana pancakes to get you through the day, eh? Bananas are great. Love bananas. Always bring bananas to a party!" John babbled on with Rose at his arm.

"Could you try to control that gob of yours for a mo, yeah? I appreciate the excitement, but I don't think London will," Rose teased.

She pulled him into a little shop called Heath's that sold only men's apparel. John immediately rushed up to a rack and started to pull things off the hangers.

"Erm, John?" Rose asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't suppose you know that when you go into a store, you're not supposedta pull things off the rack before you try 'em on?"

John froze in the middle of throwing clothing over his arm. "Oh." He sheepishly hung the clothing back on the hangers and held the hangers in between his fingers instead.

Rose ruffled his hair and went to go sit on a chair. "I'll be here when you need me, yeah?"

John nodded and headed for the fitting rooms.

…...

3 hours and 5 shops later, Rose and John stumbled into a chip shop for lunch.

"Two orders of chips soaked in vinegar, please," John told the woman behind the counter.

"That'll be 5.67, sir," she said.

He opened his wallet before realizing..."I don't have any money."

"Stingy still, are we? What kind of date are you?" Rose teased. "I got this one." She handed the woman some cash and took John's hand. "Let's go find a good seat, and you carry the chips."

_This Doctor is going to look different on the outside now. I wonder what else about him will be changing?_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This story just keeps racking up the followers and favorites, and I am so happy! It's all John and Rose's fault. They should stop being cute. UGH. As always I don't own Doctor Who D:

Chapter 6-Hours

The funny thing about travelling on the TARDIS: you could feel _every_ passing second like it was an hour. Rose noticed this especially after Bad Wolf. Every single hour she spent apart from the original Doctor was like a dagger in her heart. It felt like centuries had come and gone, leaving her to look at the ruins on her own.

Oh, yes, her and John were very happy together; there was no denying that. But still, the Doctor had shown her other planets, galaxies, and centuries, and it was difficult to deal with domestics. The first time he left her alone had been bad enough, which is why she helped speed along the dimension cannon. Then, he was so cruel as to let her get caught up in the beauty of adventure once more and ripped it out from right in front of her eyes in a second.

_It's better this way, Rose_. Better for whom? Was the Doctor over her now? Did he have yet another companion? Did he leave Donna like he left the rest of them to deal with the simple life?

She supposed she couldn't be bitter. The Doctor had left her with a piece of him. A very loveable and adoring piece. But was it really so horrible that she missed the TARDIS?

"Rose, I'm home!"

Rose was jolted out of her reverie by the sound of John coming home. She plastered a smile on her face and ran to hug him. "John! How was work?"

He nuzzled his nose into her hair for a moment before answering, "Not as good as being home."

She pulled back from him to straighten the collar of his jacket. "You're not bored...being here?" Rose bit her lip nervously.

"No," he frowned. "Why, are you?"

She turned red from embarrassment. "Errm, it's just...it's not the TARDIS."

John stared at her, open mouthed. "I thought domestics was what you wanted?"

"Yeah, in the TARDIS," Rose said quietly.

He studied her carefully, before he grinned. "Come on, I have something to show you." John grabbed her hand and tugged on it lightly to get her to follow. They walked down the hallway until they reached John's study. Before he could open the door, he turned to Rose and said, "Close your eyes, and no peeking!"

Rose obeyed and let herself be led into the room. After what felt like several hours, John said, "Okay, you can open them now."

She blinked at the sudden light to her eyes and looked at the pot in front of her. "It's just coral, yeah?"

"Look closer," he prodded.

Rose leaned in close until her nose was almost touching the plant. She rubbed her fingers along it. "It's TARDIS blue," she said softly, "and it hums like the engines." She turned towards John with hopeful eyes. "Is it growin' a TARDIS?"

John nodded. "It'll be ready in a few months. That is, if you want to use it?"

Rose just smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck. When she pulled back she kissed him full on the mouth.

"If I would have known I'd get this much of a reaction, I would have told you sooner. This is brilliant! We have so much planning to do! Oh, what do you want to see first?"

Rose quieted him with another kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

John placed his hand on her cheek. "It would be my honor to take you to see the stars once more."

_When John did things like these, the hours didn't seem to be so much anymore. She almost forgot about the fact that he wasn't the Doctor. Almost. _


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Someone asked me what kind of clothes John ended up getting, and that question will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for the story follows/favorites, reviewing is also nice! :) I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 7-Drunk

"John? I'm home!" Rose proclaimed from the front door. She closed it behind her and flopped onto the couch with a loud sigh. It had been a long and exhausting day at work, and all she wanted was some relaxation now. She took off her shoes and rubbed her feet, laying back on the couch and closing her eyes.

"Hello, Rose." She felt a familiar weight coming to join her on the couch. "Rough day?" he asked. Rose opened her eyes and nodded at him. John held out his arms to her, and she scooted closer to him to allow herself to be pulled tight against him.

"It was a long job of gettin' those rogue Sontorans together, and then Pete made me stay behind and do paperwork." She sighed. "I just need a nice cuppa."

John laughed. "You know you're going to be grateful about not having to do it later."

Rose turned to glare at him.

"Alright!" he laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'll make you some tea. You just stay and relax." He pulled away from her and walked into the kitchen.

Rose closed her eyes and felt herself nodding off. She was almost dreaming when she felt John's hands lightly cover her face. "I have your tea," he said quietly. She pulled herself up slowly into a sitting position, and took the mug from his hands appreciatively.

"Thanks." She took long sips, allowing the hot liquid to warm her body.

John sat down next to her and traced circles on her legs. "Do you want to hear a story?"

She nodded.

"Alright, about what?" he asked.

"You and Martha, please."

"I've gotta better one!" he exclaimed.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's about Martha, Jack, and I at this space pub." Ignoring the looks on Rose's face, he started, "Alright, so, it was just before Utopia that I was telling you about before, and Jack was complaining about the TARDIS' lack of alcohol. 'A time and space ship and she can't even make me alcohol?' he asks. 'Oi!' I protested, 'She doesn't serve it because alcohol is bad for you!' and then, he gets Martha in on this whole thing. Just imagine me, trying to hold my own against Jack Harkness and Martha Jones." Rose was giggling behind her mug. "Martha asks me if I've even had a drink before. Which I proudly proclaim 'A banana daiquiri once in the Palace of Versailles!' Well, this seemed to amuse them even further. They're rolling around on the floor, and I'm getting angry, right?" he pauses to see if Rose is still listening.

She says, "Right!" and smiles that tongue in teeth smile of hers, that makes him think maybe she's not on his side.

"Oi! Who's side are you on!" John protests.

Rose feigns innocence and says, "Oh, definitely yours, John."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he nods and continues, "'I'll prove to you I can tolerate drinking with the best of them!' I yell and smash some buttons to get us to the planet of Rastana, biggest bar in the world. Jack and Martha recover and they're sitting there with wide-eyed expressions. 'You're not goin' to kill us by crashin' this thing, right?' Martha asks fearfully. Jack and I assure her it's not going to happen. The TARDIS lands and we all climb out of it and walk right through the doors. Jack grabs us this lovely table and we all sit down, just chatting it up when Jack leans over and says, 'You ready for some real fun, Doctor?' I glare at him, about to say not in his wildest dreams, when he leaves the table with a grin. 'Where is he running of to?' I complain to Martha and she just gives me a sly grin. These two are plotting against me! Can you believe that, Rose? Anyways, he returns with three shot glasses and slams them on the table, liquid sloshing everywhere, and I ask 'What is _that_?' 'Whiskey, a man's drink!' he cheerfully proclaims, and he and Martha quickly take one in their hand. 'Come on, Doctor, are you gonna prove us wrong or not?' Martha asks, and I grab one up and knock it down at the same time as the two of them. I spit it out-awful stuff, that-and they start laughing even harder! I even have to pat Jack on the back so he doesn't choke to death!"

Rose laughs in earnest now, her mug of tea abandoned on the coffee table.

"'Maybe you should stick to banana daiquiris, Doc!' Jack roars, and he clears the table. He comes back with 4 beers and 2 banana daiquiris. He hands the daiquiris to me, and two beers to Martha, and we all start drinking. Now, I am embarrassed to admit, Rose, that this part of the scenario eludes me because I got terribly drunk. But Jack relayed the details to me the next morning, which were singing karaoke at the top of my lungs, very off-key; asking the waitress if she could bring me a screwdriver, sonic; and Jack giving me a very wet and sloppy kiss to which I only said 'Always bring bananas to a party!' and fell off the barstool, with Martha and Jack carrying me back into the TARDIS and almost falling over in laughter in the process."

"You can't hold your drink, hmmm?" Rose teased him.

John covered his face with his hands sheepishly. "Apparently not," he mumbled, and Rose kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's get you out of those jeans and that leather jacket, and I'll show you _exactly_ how much fun bananas are at a party," she winked, and walked into their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys, thank you for all the follows/favorites so far: emason109, Jaenelle Masen, Robomonkey725, Emerald Alitrex, swimmingsierra24, Ashena-Iulik, Sclark0925, ShippingMyShips, thisdayandage, ViviGirl, EstellePoubelle10, TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm, NicNack4U, waphlelady, and charmedgal005. Whew! That's a lot and eternities of gratefulness. More reviews would be nice, too! Also, thank you Guest for talking to me about the etiquette of making tea. A lot of that, I did not know, because I am used to just watching my grandma and making iced tea myself, so that really helped a lot :) Although, Rose and her mother are portrayed as using mugs with their tea, and I think it's something Rose is carrying over to her own flat. Just something I thought! You might think differently. Also, I don't know how much updating is going to be happening for two weeks, because we're moving in a few weeks, and who knows how long it's going to take the cable guy to re-install internet and all that. A side note, this is a actual Ten/Rose chapter :)

Chapter 8- Friends

"Rose!" The woman in question was awoken from a deep sleep from this yell.

"_Oi, Doctor!_ What time do you call _this_?" she mumbled.

"3 am," he called back, like he had heard her. "Now up and about, I got something to show you!" She heard his footsteps retreating down the hallway. She sighed and threw the covers off of herself and ran out of her room. She found him in the TARDIS kitchen.

The Doctor was grinning when he saw her messed up hair, and took her hand in his. "This is the best thing the TARDIS has made appear yet!" he promised.

"What is it?" she asked, curious in spite of herself. They stopped in front of a long counter, and he announced this grand surprise.

"A snowcone machine!" He gestured to a small machine in front of them.

"Er, _what_?" she asked, frowning.

"What are you confused about?" he asked her.

"Why is there a snowcone machine on the TARDIS?" she asked.

"I don't know!" the Doctor was beaming in earnest, and went to flick the on switch. "But I feel like it's a really good time for snowcones, what about you?" He grabbed some ice from the freezer. "Snowcones are good, right?" He poured the ice in the machine and closed the little door. "I mean who doesn't love a good snowcone, weeeeell, only crazy people-"

"Doctor, that's fine," she interrupted, gifting him with her famous tongue in teeth smile.

The machine started with a splutter. It shivered and shook, and Rose's eyes got wide in fear and she looked at the Doctor. Before she could open her mouth to say something, the machine started to fling ice everywhere.

Rose shrieked in surprise and the Doctor laughed. Ice bits were sliding in her hair, on the floor, and on the Doctor's coat.

"Doctor!" she stormed over and tried to reprimand him, but she realized how close they were to each other. He leaned closer to her, and for a moment she thought they were going to finally kiss. They turned their heads, almost touching lips...and slid on a chunk of ice melting on the floor. "_Oof!_" she called as she landed on her back.

"Rose!" The Doctor walked over to make sure she was alright, only to slip on the same chunk of ice and land on his back. They doubled over in laughter together.

"This was your bright idea, yeah?" she teased.

"I wanted snowcones!" he insisted.

"I think you made this happen on purpose!" Rose protested, and he didn't disagree. His hand found hers again and they laid on the floor for hours on puddles of water, just talking. The Doctor reached over to "_brush a piece of ice from her hair",_ he swore, and she blushed.

_But if you asked them, they were just friends._

__AN: Sorry this is so short DX Just seemed like a good place to end things.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Welcome to the story benedictcabagepatch! I hope all of you lovely followers are enjoying the story so far, there's plenty more to come. I really like this story and this pairing. This chapter is going to be a Rose and John at work. Without further ado, I don't own Doctor Who! (funny coincidence that it rhymed)

Chapter 9- Enemies

John motioned to Rose to follow him. The tunnel they were in was dark and damp. There were faint sounds of water dripping on the concrete under them, and the soft trample of their boots. Jake was to her right and John was to her left, flanking her in case they ran into trouble. Rose had proven on many occasions that she was more than capable of handling herself, but John was extra cautious when they worked together. She knew why.

They progressed down the tunnel, and then at the end they heard the noise they dreaded and were looking for.

"_Exterminate!_"

Her eyes widened in fear and she looked over at John. He jerked her by her arm to put her behind his back, and gestured for Jake to be at the ready.

"You know I can handle this, yeah?" she whispered in his ear. He just squeezed her hand and cocked his gun to get ready. These weren't any normal guns, though. Oh no. Torchwood had been developing brand new weapons specifically for different aliens, especially after they had John's knowledge to help them.

The Dalek came into view and spotted the three of them. "_You will be exterminated!_"

John and Jake pulled their triggers and shot the dalek. It went down pretty easily and they looked at each other and grinned. Rose rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the entrance once more.

"Maybe next time you can let me do somethin', yeah?" she asked them, only to be answered by John's screams. She spun around quickly to see that John and Jake were surrounded by daleks. She was going to kill Pete when they got back. So much for a _few_ daleks.

She groaned and fired her gun up for use, pointing it at the closest dalek that was about to shoot John, and shot. It disintegrated. She twirled every which way, never pausing. She kept firing at the daleks until John and Jake were safe. They were shaken and trembling slowly from shock.

Panting slightly, she said, "All set, then?"

The boys looked at her, open mouthed and just nodded. John grinned widely at her.

"Told ya my Rose was something special," he boasted to Jake.

"I knew that, mate. I'm just impressed," he joked.

"Oi!" Rose called, further down than them in the tunnel, "Are you comin' or what?"

They ran to catch up with her.

…..

As soon as they made it back to their flat, Rose threw her shoes.

"My feet hurt so much!" she yelled. John laughed. He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. They sat down and she snuggled into his chest.

"You did so amazingly today," he murmured against her head.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I mean it. It reminded me of Bad Wolf."

"Bad Wolf?" Rose turned to look at him. "You remember about that?"

"Yeah, 'course I do. He still thought about it when he regenerated. He was really scared for you, and he was afraid you were going to die. He thought he would lose you, the first person who took the anger he had and made him better."

"So, does that mean you're angry? About me doin' this job?" she asked.

"Nah. You'd do it anyways, even if I didn't want you to. Besides, you're good at this...fighting aliens stuff. And I try to go with you as much as Pete allows. It kind of reminds me of TARDIS days. The Doctor and Rose Tyler saving the universe," he paused and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I love you," Rose whispered and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you, too," he said after they broke apart. "Now, let's get you to bed. Busy day tomorrow, eh?"

Rose smiled and he stood up and offered his hand to pull her up.

_These days reminded her of her Doctor, fighting enemies together._


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Wow, it has been a bit since a new chapter, I am so sorry D: Anyways, I'm going to try to post a few today, and I'll post as I write them! Enjoy some more Rose/Tentoo

Chapter 10- Sunrise

"Rose?" John whispered in her ear.

"Mmph," Rose replied, and batted him away. He laughed.

"Come on, Rose Tyler. I want to show you something truly spectacular, and you know I'm not going to stop bothering you until you get up. Come on, wakey wakey!"

She groaned and rolled over to face him, just to bury her face in his chest and return to softly snoring.

He gently pushed her arm. "I'm serious! Rose, come on, I'll pull the covers off if I have to!"

Rose sat straight up at that point and looked positively murderous. "Don't do that."

"Then come with me! You can go back to sleep afterwards, I promise." He gave her what he knew was his most adorable puppy dog face that she could never resist.

She sighed. "Fine. Let's go, yeah?"

John clapped his hands together and pulled on her hand. "Allons-y!"

Rose smiled at the familiar phrase and followed him onto the deck. It was barely dawn, the sun just peeking over the horizon. "What are we doing out here?" she asked.

"Shhh." He placed a finger over her lips. "We're watching the sun rise."

"But we could be snuggling in bed," Rose grumbled.

"Rose, this is spectacular, you're never going to see a better sunrise. Weelllllll, I shouldn't say that. There's this planet called Fragmenta, and each sunrise is more brilliant than the last, but you don't want to hear this! We're here to watch this sunrise-"

Rose interrupted him with a kiss. "John, honey, you know I usually love it when you ramble. But not before coffee, yeah?"

He nodded, and squeezed her hand. They leaned over the deck railings and she rested her head on John's shoulder. The watched silently as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, growing and growing until finally resting in the sky at the position it would stay at for most of the morning.

"What did I tell you?" he beamed at her.

She smiled at him and said, "It was absolutely perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: It's been a long while since an update, huh? *shrinks in embarrassment* Thank you to peace feather, Zlorea, Karo de Cullen Jonas, Lizzywho, Weathergirl427, Geowrit, and Yaoifangirl12345 for the follow/favorites! If you have any prompts you would like to see, let me know :) This chapter is real 10 and Rose.

Chapter 11- Too Much

The Doctor and Rose were about to step out of the TARDIS and onto the planet Refgart, which was best known for it's football.

"Rose, what's taking so long, eh? We should already be out there, watching the match!" he called into the hallway.

She emerged looking completely stunning, and the words in his throat got stuck. All he could do was gape with his mouth open.

"I'm here now," she winked, and walked out into the console room. When Rose walked in front of him, his eyes finally registered what the blonde was wearing. A short jean dress with tights and a purple short sleeve shirt that was so low cut, it disappeared under the dress.

"You're going to watch football in that?" he asked. He tried to pass it off as incredulous, like silly human girls trying to look pretty for football matches, but really, he didn't want anyone to gawk at her. She was his, damnit, and no one was allowed to have her.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "What's wrong with it?"

"Won't you be _cold_?" he asked reproachfully. "That skirt is very short."

"Oi! Are you a prude then, Doctor?" she teased, grabbing him by the tie.

He gulped like he always did when she was this close to him, hearts racing. "No," the Doctor said flatly.

"Well, I don't see the problem then." And when she looked at him, he could have sworn there was a challenge in her eyes.

_No, I can't tell her_. He shook his head.

"You're right," he grinned. "Let's go watch some football!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and they ran out of the TARDIS.

…..

"Come on! That was a rubbish shot!" Rose shouted.

The Doctor watched her amusedly. He never knew that Rose would get so vocal over a sports match. If he was being honest, it was quite attractive.

_What?_ he asked himself, _Where did that come from? This is Rose! Our friend._

She looked over and smiled her tongue in teeth smile and he grinned back at her.

Suddenly a wave of coke splashed all down Rose Tyler. The Doctor turned around in confusion, and just a little bit of anger, that someone would drench her. _It better not have been on purpose._

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" a male voice said, apologetic. _It was a pretty boy, too, wasn't it? Yes, it always was._

"It's okay!" Rose reassured him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Here, take my napkins," he offered, wiping off her arms, and reaching to dab her dress.

"I got that, thanks," the Doctor replied cooly, placing his hand over the pretty boy's and resuming the dabbing.

"Oh, are you two together?" the man asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied as Rose said "No," and they looked at each other in confusion.

"What I mean to say," the Doctor started, to cover up what he said, "She's my responsibility. My companion. We travel together, you see. Time and space, universes and planets, stars and galaxies. I know what you're thinking, very impressive, yes. And _no_, you can't come along." He shot a glare at the pretty boy.

The man looked at the Doctor very confused, and Rose stared at him, amused, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Surely, we can show 'im just around the console room, yeah?" she asked. "He did stop to help."

"But he's the one that dumped coke on you in the first place," the Doctor said icily.

"Yes, right, I did. That was a complete accident, ma'am. I'm very clumsy, you see." His eyes gravitated towards the brown stains on Rose's chest, and the Doctor moved over slightly to cover her.

"Weeeeeell, we must be going, right Rose?" he looked at her.

"The match isn't over yet!" Rose protested.

"Rose,_ now_," he said pointedly.

She nodded. "Okay. It was nice to meet you…?" she paused, waiting for pretty boy to give her his name.

"Matt," he supplied.

"Matt, right. Maybe you should watch where those feet are goin', yeah?" she teased, and jealousy coursed through his veins at the smile she gave him.

"Yeah, but not a total waste, right? Got to meet a beautiful girl," the pretty boy winked, and Rose blushed.

The Doctor shot daggers at the man, and grabbed Rose's hand. "Nice to meet you, pretty boy!" he yelled, and dragged her through the crowd.

They didn't stop until they reached the TARDIS and he slammed the doors behind them and leaned Rose over the console.

"What was _that_?" he demanded.

"What was what?" she asked, confused.

"You can come back to the console room, pretty boy," he mocked in a high pitch voice.

"Is that supposed to be me?" she grinned. "And you called 'im pretty boy," she laughed.

"That's not funny," he growled.

Rose sighed. "Fine, I was tryin' to make you jealous."

The Doctor pulled back a couple of steps. "_Me?_ Why?"

Rose pulled him close to her again and planted a kiss on his lips. "That's why, you daft old man," she teased, and the Doctor captured her lips in his once more.

"Don't ever wear short skirts in public again," he said. "Next time, all you have to do is ask, and I'll kiss you, eh?"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Reviews are always nice, right? I hope you're enjoying these little drabbles :) This is Tentoo/Rose again.

Chapter 12- Not Enough

"John?" Rose called into the apartment. She had just gotten off work, and dropped her jacket on the hook they used for their coats.

She frowned at the lack of light in the apartment. The living room was usually bright, the telly blaring, and John was usually humming loudly in the kitchen preparing dinner on the nights he didn't work with her. Tonight, however, the entire place was dark.

Where could he have gone? She pulled out her mobile, checking to see if she had missed a call or a text, but there was nothing.

"John?" Rose asked again, her voice an octave higher as the beginning of a panic crept into it.

It was then that she heard a shuffling noise from the back of the apartment, like it was coming from John's office. She let out a sigh of relief.

The man had probably just gotten caught up in paperwork for Torchwood and lost track of the time, right? Rose moved further in.

To prove her point, a light streamed from under John's closed office door.

She smiled to herself and pushed open the door.

"Oi! Did someone forget what time it was?" she teased, about to make another quip before the sight in front of her made her stop.

John was stroking the TARDIS plant, frowning deeply, and his eyes looked suspiciously like he had been crying at some point. A huge rush of affection overtook Rose and she swept him into her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. "'s'something wrong?"

"It hurts," he told her flatly.

"What hurts, love? What'd ya do? Cut yourself?" Rose took her hands into hers, looking them over extensively.

"No," John sighed, like she wasn't understanding something completely obvious. "It hurts to be away from travelling. And it hurts to be away from the TARDIS, my TARDIS. This one is taking _so long_!" He gritted his teeth angrily on the last two words.

Rose noticed that he said my TARDIS, and referred to the one growing in the pot as 'this one'.

"D'you mean the one the Doctor has?"

John glared at her. "Exactly, Rose. That's the problem, isn't it? I'm like him, but not enough to keep me with the TARDIS. EVEN THOUGH IT HURTS ME!"

Rose's eyes widened at his outburst and she rubbed his back. "'m sorry. I didn't know it hurt you this much."

He sighed again. "You're right, I shouldn't take this out on you." The man captured her lips in a kiss. "I love you, Rose Tyler. Haven't said that since this morning."

"Quite right, too," she teased him, sticking her tongue in her teeth and grinning.

"I'm worried that this TARDIS won't be enough, Rose," he whispered hoarsely.

"What d'you mean?" Rose asked, biting her lip.

"What if we're putting more faith into this than necessary? What if this TARDIS isn't sentient at all? What if we're not bonded to this TARDIS? What if this TARDIS hates us and takes us to dangerous places on purpose and gets you killed? What if the hurt doesn't go away?" John finished in a rush, his chest heaving from the excessive question firing.

Rose took his hand and cradled it against her chest, like the Doctor used to when he comforted her. John's eyes widened and he backed away like a scared animal.

"What'sa matter?" she asked.

"He did that, to you, to comfort you. Please, don't do things he used to."

Rose sighed and held her hands up in surrender. She offered her arms to the slender man and he gratefully walked right into them. "I 'ave no doubt that if Donna gave us this piece of coral, she knew it would work. That's the faith we're gonna have, yeah? I'm sure the TARDIS will love us 'cause we grew her, and I promise that even if it does take us to dangerous places, which that's all it's ever done-" she paused to stick her tongue out, and John scowled, "-I will be careful, yeah? I don't wanna lose you either."

The last question unanswered hung in the air, but it was like John didn't notice, or maybe didn't want to. He sucked in a breath at her last answer and cupped Rose's cheek.

"You don't?"

"Course not, dork. You're mine to stay, whether you want to or not." She ruffled his hair affectionately and John smiled.

"Good," he mumbled, "because you're mine, too."

"Really?" Rose retorted, "Would you like to prove it?"

**"****You little minx!" John exclaimed and twisted out of her arms to chase her around the desk and into their bedroom, the other TARDIS long forgotten.**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you to swimfeared, and to koryanders for the review! Thank you for liking the story, guys! Keep reviewing and following the story :) This chapter is Ten/Rose, and a bit of Nine's feelings in The Empty Child. It also encompasses Doomsday and The Stolen Earth.

Chapter 13- Sixth Sense

The Doctor always had a sixth sense when it came to Rose Tyler. He would always joke around to her that he has six senses: touch, hear, taste, smell, sight, and Rose Tyler.

The first time it had kicked in was whenever she had wandered off on her own (as usual) and gotten herself tangled up in the mess that was Captain Jack Harness. He could tell that he was a pretty boy from a mile off.

He was immediately distrustful of the captain, and rightfully so. He flirted with _his_ Rose! But, he supposed that Jack had redeemed himself slightly in his eyes by not pouncing on Rose, no matter how much he might have wanted to. He clearly picked up the Doctor's pheromones giving off the _go away, that's mine_ vibe.

The sixth sense had left a pain in his heart when he asked her greedily "_How long are you going to stay with me?_" He knew she would say forever, but he needed to hear it from her lips. The reason it made him cringe was he knew it _couldn't_ be forever. Not his forever anyways.

One thing he knew for sure though, if Rose died, he wouldn't be far behind.

But she had said "_Forever_," and it made his hearts sing, even if just for a moment. He could pretend he was a normal bloke that got to grow old with the woman he loved. He squeezed her hand a little more tightly than usual.

When Rose had said she wasn't going anywhere at Torchwood, the Doctor's sixth sense picked up again. He knew it was too good to be true, and yet...he let himself believe it. And look what happened.

He knew when she pulled down the lever to save the universe, she wasn't going to be fulfilling her end of the bargain.

Was it wrong to hope?

He cried out for her to hold on, even really believed that if she could just last two more seconds, he could grab her, she would be safe.

When she fell...those were the most terrifying few seconds of his life. He thought with absolute certainty she was going to die. Then Pete caught her, and _oh_, he was so grateful.

He knew he would never be able to see Rose again, never tell her how he really felt, hug her, kiss her...but, he took comfort in the fact she was_ alive_.

His Rose Tyler sense could tell she was there on the other side of the wall, if he listened carefully he could hear the tears fall that he couldn't stop for once.

No, instead he got to put his palm to the wall, and hope that was enough. For a moment...he could swear she could sense him too. But then again, the Doctor and Rose could always feel each other right?

He got his message across to her, she went to see him. But he couldn't actually touch her. Perhaps that was the most heartbreaking of all. He didn't need his sixth sense to see she needed him, but he was completely powerless to do anything about it.

That damn transmission had to cut out. "_Rose Tyler, I-_" and he could imagine the crying on her end.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, that's all he ever was. If he had just told her before. But she knew, didn't she?_ Did she?_

He thought that was it, that he would never see her again. But, Donna said, "_Why don't you ask her yourself?_" and he spun around, never hoping for anything more in his life.

She was _there_. His Rose. She returned to him, and oh, if that wasn't the most brilliant thing she had ever done besides loving him.

He was going to tell her, _he was_.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: THANK YOU GUYS! All these follow/favorites are _brilliant_! ;D Reviews are always nice!

Chapter 14- Moon

Rose rolled over in bed, stretching her arms above her head. She opened her eyes to smile at John, only to find he was gone. She groaned. _Where had he gone? _He told her they would spend all day together today, after the episode he had last week about the TARDIS.

She tried to take off work the next day, but Torchwood was swamped, trying to wrap up the stray Sontarans before their big Bastille Day cookout.

Rose apologized profusely to John, but he insisted it was fine, and that work would give him something to keep him busy, and his mind off it. But she would still catch him brooding at the office door, and more than once had to drag him to bed in the wee hours of the morning after finding him hunched over the plant, hastily scribbling notes.

She kicked the covers off and went to walk out of the room to find him, only to find her path blocked by a huge bouquet of daisies. Contrary to popular belief, her favorite flowers were daisies, _not_ roses. Mainly because countless of hormonal teenage boys trying to make bad puns involving her name.

Rose frowned and fingered some the petals. A small card was tucked into the stems and she plucked it from it's position. She opened it to find John's writing staring back at her.

_Sorry for the pain that I've been this week, and I'm sorry for being gone after promising we'd spend the day together. Go to your mum's and I'll be around to collect you later. Don't worry about me. Love, John_

Rose frowned and rushed to the nightstand for her mobile. The first thing she did was try to call John. No answer. She left a panicky message asking him to please call her when he got the message, and she hung up with a sigh.

The next person she dialed was her mother, who answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of Jackie Tyler filled Rose's ears, and it was a welcome comfort.

"Mum? It's me. You're not gonna believe this, but John's wandered off _again_. Honestly, the man sets rules for me, then doesn't follow them!"

Her mother sighed, which wasn't a very promising start. "Rose, _sweetheart_, 'e's a grown man. 'm sure he's fine. Just let 'im be, yeah? Did 'e tell ya where he ran off to?"

"He left a note with a bouquet, saying he'd come round to collect me at your flat."

"Well, that's better than most men, Rose Tyler, so don't worry 'bout him. He said 'e would come round, and I know he will. Can't be without ya for more than two hours at a time, and you know it. Stop your whinging and come over. Tony misses ya."

Rose sighed. "Fine, mum. Be over in a bit. Gonna hop in the shower, yeah?"

"Alright, sweetheart. Love you!"

"Love you too." Rose rolled her eyes and shut the phone.

_Honestly, were they all on his side still?_

...

She knocked three times, her trademark, and her mother answered.

She was rewarded with a big smile and a hug. "How's everythin' with John, anyways? You guys have a row or somethin'?" her mom asked.

"Nah, we're okay. We've both just been stressed 'cause of work."

Her mother nodded her head in understanding. "Pete's been the same. I swear these long hours are gonna kill you all!" She waggled a finger at her daughter in dismay. "Now, run along upstairs to play with your brother while I do some cleanin', yeah? An' then we'll have some nice biscuits and tea."

"Mum," Rose complained, "'M not five, ya know. You could just tell me to go upstairs."

"Sorry, sweetheart."

She sighed and climbed the stairs. "Tony, are you in?" she asked.

To answer her question, a five year old blonde haired boy came running at her, and she clung to the bannister for support to keep from falling over. He crushed her in a fierce hug, and she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"How's my favorite little brother, hmmm?" she asked.

"D'you mean your only little brother, Rosie?" Tony asked.

"'Course," she smiled at him. "Whatcha wanna play?"

"Where's John?" Tony frowned.

"He's comin' a bit later, he had some stuff to do. But we'll have lots of fun, yeah?"

Tony smiled brightly at Rose and nodded.

"I got a new train set!" he proudly proclaimed.

"You _did_?" she asked, sounding very impressed. "I haveta see it!"

...

After the 100th go around the train station, her mobile rang.

Rose dug it out of her coat immediately, without checking who it was and answered. "Hello?"

"Rose!" a bright voice greeted from the other line, and she could tell who it was already.

She sighed in relief, her easy smile when she was around him slipping onto her face. "Thought you'd gotten lost."

"Nah, Time Lord. Superior knowledge and all."

"_Half_ Time Lord," she reminded him, and she winced, as she could feel the brood.

"Right," he said darkly.

"Where are you? You didn't do anything crazy, right?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I'm not five years old, Rose. You don't have to keep tabs on me all the time."

"Sorry," she muttered guiltily, and he sighed.

"It's okay. You know I have a soft spot for blondes," he teased. "As it so happens, I've been doing something for you. Something _brilliant_!"

"What is it?" she asked, immediately suspicious.

"You'll find out soon," he promised. "I'll come round right after tea. This something is going to take a while," John told her.

"Okay, guess I can wait," she teased, sticking her tongue in between her teeth, even though he couldn't see it.

"That's right. Goodbye, Rose. I love you."

"Quite right, too." She hung up the mobile and turned her attention back to Tony. "Right. Now, where were we?"

...

John showed up exactly after her mother had collected all the teacups and trays from the table. Tony and her had just gotten involved in a game of thumb war.

Tony squealed. "I'll get it!" He jumped out of his chair so fast he almost tripped over his trainers.

"I think you have to stop hangin' round John," she sighed.

"No way!" he protested, going to open the door.

"_It's John! It's John! It's John!_" Tony chanted from the hall and Rose stood up.

He came into the room and they just looked at each other. From his face, Rose could tell he wanted to leave as soon as they possibly could. He looked very, very tired and disheveled.

_What on Earth had he gotten himself into? _

"Mum?" Rose called. "John's here! We're gonna leave, and Tony'll be on his own in his room, okay?"

"Alright, wait just a second, sweetheart. Gonna come out to say goodbye."

Rose blew some hair from her forehead and turned to face Tony. "I had a good time today, yeah?" She smiled at him and hugged him lightly.

"You guys are goin' already?" Tony pouted, his lower lip sticking out the furthest she'd ever seen it.

This time John bent down. "Rose and I are going to be be doing dumb grown-up stuff. _Really _boring, you wouldn't want to join us. But I promise I'll make up for today, yeah? We'll go eat ice cream at that place you like. How's that?"

"Yeah!" Tony exclaimed, crushing John into a hug. "Bye, guys!" He sprinted up the stairs, and Rose laughed.

"You're good with him."

"So are you," John smiled at her.

Rose was about to reply, when her mother walked in.

"An' where are you two lovebirds off to?" she asked, looking between the two of them.

"Oh, nowhere special, Jackie. Just gonna see a movie at the cinemas," he told her.

Jackie nodded. "You two have fun, alright? Have some popcorn for me." She hugged Rose and patted John on the shoulder a little awkwardly.

"Love you, mum," Rose said.

"Love you, too, Rose."

"Bye, Jackie," John said.

"Goodbye, John," her mother smiled.

...

"Okay! Now, this is the surprise part, you can't see where we're going at all! I'm going to tie this blindfold around you while we drive and I won't take it off until we get there. Is that okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, fine." Rose smiled at him, and took his hand, squeezing it. "'m sorry about earlier. I've been awful to you. I can't imagine what it must feel like, someone breathin' down your neck. Think I'd hate it."

"Maybe it'd be different if you weren't so beautiful," he told her, winking. And that was one of those moments he completely took her breath away. He could tell her his feelings. He was completely comfortable telling her she looked beautiful.

_You know, for a human... _echoed in her mind, and she shook her head to clear it. _No, no thoughts of the Doctor today. Just enjoy the moment._

A slip of cloth blocked Rose's vision and she could feel John's careful hands tying a knot in the back.

"Not too tight?" he asked.

"No, 'm fine," she assured.

He took her hand again and led her to the car, helping her sit and buckling her in. She heard him start the engine of their car and then felt the movement below her seat. John was uncharacteristically quiet.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, promise," he said.

"Okay, it's just, you were quiet."

They rode along for another few minutes and then John got up and opened her door, slipping his hand in hers to pull her up. He led her to a door and she heard it opening.

"I'm gonna sit you down, Rose, okay? I'll be right back, just have to grab something."

She nodded, and she felt the chair underneath her as she sat down. The sound of the door opening alerted her to John leaving.

Rose leaned her head back and enjoyed the solitude until she heard cursing coming from inside in what sounded suspiciously like Gallifreyan.

"John?" she called out cautiously. "Everythin' alright in there?"

The slew of curses stopped abruptly, and he sighed. "I'll tell you in a second, Miss Tyler."

She heard the door opening and the smell of something burning wafting into her nose.

"Did you burn somethin' down?" she asked, panicking and trying to get up. She was stopped by John's strong, cool hands holding her down.

"I'll let you see for yourself," he said sullenly, untying the blindfold.

They were on their balcony. The table was set with a lace tablecloth and the daisies she had put in water from earlier were in the center. A candle sat on either side of the vase, and there were a few rose petals were scattered on the floor.

"What's all this, then?" she asked confused.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?"

"Today is the three year anniversary since you came back to me. Or the other me, I suppose I should say, huh? Anyways, I wanted tonight to be as brilliant as you, and now I've gone and ruined it by burning dinner. I forgot that I was cooking it because I was in a rush to pick you up because I missed you, and then I feel stupid for putting down rose petals, but they're supposed to be romantic. And we were supposed to have a candlelight dinner in the moonlight and I was going to tell you all the ways you're brilliant to me." He growled under his breath. "_Damnit, I ruin everything._"

Rose laughed. She couldn't help it. He was so cute when he rambled, and he thought she would be upset at him for going through all this trouble, for something that she completely forgot about.

John scowled at her. "Why are you laughing?"

She crossed the floor and threw her arms around his neck. "It's fine you burned dinner, John, really. It happens to the best of us."

"Not to me," he sulked.

"Well, now it did," she pointed out. "We'll just get take-out, yeah? And while we're waiting you can just tell me those reasons while we enjoy the moonlight." Rose stuck her tongue out between her teeth at him, and he kissed her.

He smiled at her after the pull back. "Reason #1: You are a fantastically brilliant kisser."

"Can you even say brilliant as an adjective in a list of reasons why I'm brilliant?" she teased.

"Totally can!" he exclaimed.

"Can not!" she fought back.

**_They never did remember the burnt dinner._**


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks guys for all the reviews and the favorites! I didn't know these little prompts would get so much attention! It's even in a community for someone's Ten/Rose archive :) Keep following and enjoying.

Chapter 15- Sound

_Wrrrrngh, wrrrrngh, wrrrrrngh._

Rose shifted in her bed, the noise just on the edge of her consciousness, but she was still too tired to fully wake up.

_Wrrrrngh, wrrrrrngh, wrrrrngh._

She frowned in her sleep and grabbed for a pillow, covering her ears with it to block out that getting irritating sound. She sighed contently and kept dreaming.

_Wrrrrrngh, wrrrrrngh, wrrrrrngh._

Rose groaned inwardly and squeezed her eyes together tightly, hoping that whatever sound that was, that it would go away soon. She really hated being disturbed. And the Doctor knew that, right?

_Wrrrrrrrrrrrngh, wrrrrrrrrrrrrrngh, wrrrrrrrrrrrrrngh._

Apparently not. Rose huffed and kicked the covers off her body. She stomped around to find her slippers and her bathrobe so as not to give the Doctor the show of her knickers. Although, not that he cared anyways, he wasn't a normal bloke in the slightest.

_Wrrrngh, wrrrrrrrrrngh, wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrngh._

What was that blasted alien doing?

"Doctor!" Rose called. "Doctor, what's makin' that stupid sound?" She made her way to the console room but he wasn't there.

"Alright, Doctor, where'd ya go? Can't hide from an angry half asleep girl forever, yeah?"

_Wrrrrngh, wrrrrrrngh, wrrrrrngh._

Rose ears perked in the direction the sound was coming from, and so she tried to follow it as best she could. She had a feeling if she found the source of the noise, she would definitely find the Doctor.

Rose sighed, and blew her bangs out of her face, clutching the robe tightly to herself and stomping off once more.

She checked the library, but there was nothing in there. She checked the kitchen, but he wasn't there either.

Rose frowned and paused to listen for the noise again.

_Wrrrrrngh, wrrrrrrrngh, wrrrrrrrrrngh._

She headed off for a door to her right and opened it. There was no Doctor, but there was a light on in the room beyond it. Judging from the bed, he was in the bathroom.

How could a bloke make so much noise in the bathroom at...Rose checked the clock...2 am?

She banged on the door. "Doctor, what in heaven's name are ya doin' in there?"

But there was no answer. It must be because whatever he was doing was making such a racket. As if on cue:

_Wrrrrrrrrngh, wrrrrrrrrrngh, wrrrrrrrrrngh._

"Doctor, seriously!" she yelled. "Some people need sleep! We're not all alien Time Lords!"

But all that happened was the noise picked up.

_Wrrrrrrrrngh, wrrrrrrrrngh, wrrngh, wrrrngh, wrrrngh, wrrrngh, wrrrrrrrngh._

Deciding she couldn't take the noise any longer, Rose pushed through the door. The sight that greeted her eyes was not something she imagined at all.

The Doctor was bent over the bathtub, electric toothbrush in hand, scrubbing a spot on his shower, shirtless.

"Uhhh, I uuh-" Rose stammered, trying to think of something to say. The fact there was a half naked Doctor in front of her didn't help her much.

"Rose!" the Doctor exclaimed, falling over into the tub. "I thought you went to sleep!"

"Well, I was, but then your toothbrush woke me up," she replied, not taking her eyes off his chest.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought it wasn't loud enough. I suppose it's time to change the batteries again."

"Erm, right. It's just…what are you doin'?"

"There was-ah-something I spilled, and vinegar was the only thing to get it out. So, here I am!" He swallowed thickly.

"You spilled somethin' in the bathtub?" Rose asked incredulously. "What?"

"Oh, you know, Time Lord stuff, stuff you wouldn't understand. Important stuff."

"Riiiight. And why don't you have a shirt?"

The Doctor turned bright red. "Ah, that. Errr, it was hot, starting to get sweaty and all that. Why don't you have pants?"

Rose looked down at herself, and to her horror, the bathrobe had swung open, revealing her in her knickers and t-shirt.

"It's what I wear to sleep. Ooookay. Well, I'm goin' back to sleep. You have fun, erm, cleanin'."

"Rose, wait!" the Doctor called.

"What?"

"Now that you're up, d'you think you might uhm, keep me company? Or not! It's fine if you want to sleep!" he babbled.

"Yeah, sure. I s'pose I might as long as you hurry up. Still need sleep."

"Promise I'll hurry up! Thank you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor beamed at her warmly and her eyes lit up.

She sat on the edge of her toilet seat and watched him scrub. "So, we in your room, then?"

"Yeah. It's mine. You could uh, sleep here if you get too tired tonight. Don't worry, I won't be in it."

Her eyebrows raised at him. "You'd let me sleep in there?" She pointed to the dark room beyond the door. "You never even wanted me to know where it was!"

"Weeeell, you already know now, right? What's the use of keeping you from it now?"

"I s'pose. You gonna tell me what'cha spilled?" she asked.

"Nah, gotta leave you some mysteries about me still. Otherwise, you'd get bored staying here."

"Nah, I'd never get bored with you, Doctor. Never a dull moment!" she promised.

He turned the toothbrush off for a moment and turned to look at her. "You mean that?"

"Yeah."

"You got a, uh, piece of lint," he told her, "on your robe by your leg."

"I'll get it," she said.

"No! I got it, I mean." The Doctor leaned over and reached out to pick it off.

"Wait!" she tried to warn him beforehand, but he was already brushing her thigh with his fingertips.

A rush of pleasure shot through her body and her breathing went uneven. The Doctor let out a semi-gasp, or at least she thought he did, and pulled his hand away so fast, Rose thought it was going to rip right out the socket.

"I-uh-sorry, should've listened to you, Rose. Your, uhm, skin, is very smooth." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned the toothbrush on full speed, scrubbing away at the already clean spot.

Rose sighed and wondered when the Doctor would ever start acting like a normal bloke and just tell her he liked her already. But maybe he didn't?


End file.
